kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
West Kolyma
West Kolyma is the west half of fhe Land of Kolyma (western Kolyma). There is essentially two separate definitions each for both 'West Kolyma'. The first is the western half of the "Land of Kolyma" (western Kolyma). The second is only a description for the entirety of the land Graham visited on his search for the keys to the Magic Doors, before traveling to the Enchanted Isles (from the sea to the mountains). Background West Kolyma is the region that lies west of East Kolyma within the Land of Kolyma. West Kolyma is made up of Northwest Kolyma and Southwest Kolyma. The Land of Kolyma (western Kolyma) is split into two parts, separating the other half into East Kolyma. When Graham travelled to the distant land of Kolyma, he had been deposited on the beach in the northwest corner of the country of Kolyma.TOBOKQ3E, pg 73 From his perspective, the region stretched apparently north and south, however this was part illusion; the geographers know that the Magical law of "containment" operated in western part of the continent. For reasons now forgotten--or perhaps it was whimsy on the part of the multiverse--movement to both the north and south in this part of Kolyma eventually turned back upon itself, contained as if inside some transparent cosmic. East and west, one could travel at until confronted by more physical barriers--the sea in West Kolyma or mountains or the mountains in East Kolyma, for instance--but if one journeyed far enough north or south, he would always get back to where he started.KQC2E, pg The extreme warping effects of the Magical law of "containment" are noticeable in this region along the beach, where from the far north landing area, one can see the craggy rocky area of Hagatha's Cave from the beach. To the farthest north in northwest Kolyma to the east of the landing site is Grandma's house, just north of the Poisoned Lake. The King of the Sea, Neptune, keeps his court and throne near its western shore, so the winds are always gentle there and the skies forever blue and clear.KQC2E, pg It is only it is only along the coast that people are entirely safe.TOBOKQ3E, pg 60 Most of southwest Kolyma is marked as dangerous; it is home to the witch Hagatha and the thieving Dwarf.TOBOKQ3E, pg 60 Hagatha stays to her area in southwest Kolyma, to the north and south of her cave.KQC2E, 343 Land of Kolyma (western Kolyma) The entire region of Land of Kolyma is described as 'western Kolyma': there is still an 'eastern side of Kolyma' mentioned as existing beyond the Forest Mountain range which borders the eastern edge of the Land of Kolyma. Castle Dracula sits on a small, rocky island in the middle of a poison lake in the central part of western Kolyma.tKQC2E, 448 The wedding ceremony Graham and Valanice took place in a small chapel in her homeland in western Kolyma.KQC2E, pg Landmarks ;West Kolyma (Northwest Kolyma & Southwest Kolyma) *Southern Sea and Beach *Mermaid Rocks (Mermaid Beach) *Ocean Rocks *Hagatha's Cave *Grandma's House *Dwarf Tree *Castle Dracula (Dracula's Castle) *Blue Lake *Poisoned Lake (western half) See also *Western Kolyma (KQGS) *Land of Kolyma (western Kolyma) Behind the scenes While the name West Kolyma is specifically given in sources in a completely different context and meaning. Technically there is only one use of the description 'western Kolyma' in the original canon. Other references include the descriptions: 'western side', 'western shore', 'western part' and 'western land'. Likewises while East Kolyma is an actual given location name, there is only one use of the description 'eastern Kolyma', other descriptions include 'eastern side of the mountains', or the 'eastern side of Kolyma'. Depending on the version of the Official Guide Book of King's Quest the land is divided into regions (somewhat arbitrarily and with disregard of the looping): 1st and 2nd editions divides the land into Northeast Kolyma, Northwest Kolyma, Southeast Kolyma, and Southwest Kolyma. Third Edition divides Daventry into East Kolyma and West Kolyma, West Llewdor and East Llewdor. The first two editions of King's Quest Companion books also divide the "Land of Kolyma" in half between western and eastern halves. To go along with the mountains in the novel chapter are described as being in eastern side of Kolyma. Also the walkthrough chapter also describes things based on east and west descriptions in relation to that map. In addition it describes things as north and south Kolyma as well. The KQ2 Hintbook also divides the 'land of Kolyma' into four parts like the Official Book, as well as including a map of the entire "the Land of Kolyma" on a single page. Some fans speculate that Castle Dracula used to be Valanice's and her family's castle. Although this is not ever confirmed, and is potentially denied in the King's Quest Companion (base do where it says her family's homeland is). The novels never mention the name of her country but does confirm she grew up in a castle (but never specifies where that castle was located). Category:Places (TOBOKQ) Category:Kolyma Category:Places (TKQC)